


kintsukuroi.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Guanlin. Tuan putri keluarga konglomerat Lai dari Taipei. Tidak punya teman satupun membuatnya mengikuti permintaan semua orang, berharap agar mereka mau berteman dengannya.Jihoon. Semua orang di sekolah tahu untuk tidak berurusan dengannya. Tiada hari tanpa lebam di wajah dan panggilan ke ruang konseling. Terlalu banyak rumor buruk yang disematkan, tetapi apa pedulinya?Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa takdir mengikat mereka satu sama lain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** jihoon dan guanlin di sini perempuan, biarpun namanya nggak kuubah (sengaja biar gak bingung). ini femslash, premisnya juga pasaran (dan ini tantangan juga buat saya). i already made it clear in the warning tag. jadi saya gak terima protes soal itu :p

Kala mereka bertemu, lorong sekolah menjadi saksi bisu.

Guanlin hanya satu dari segelintir murid yang memutuskan untuk mendekam di perpustakaan sekolah sampai saatnya tutup. Membaca buku. Mengulang pelajaran. Kurikulum Korea berbeda dengan kurikulum Taiwan, ada banyak yang harus ia kejar (dan Seonho tidak bisa diandalkan soal pelajaran, sayangnya). Tidak ada yang pulang satu arah dengannya, termasuk juga kelompok Minkyung. Tidak apa. Guanlin toh masih terhitung murid baru, wajar saja jika ia belum menemukan teman untuk pulang bersama.

Pelan-pelan, ia pasti tidak akan sendirian.

Saat jam tutup perpustakaan sudah dekat, barulah ia keluar. Supirnya pasti sudah menunggu dirinya keluar. Seonho biasanya pulang dengan teman-temannya. Namanya juga pergaulan seorang pemuda. Tasnya digendong. Buku-bukunya dipegangnya erat di tangan. Jemarinya sempat menyelipkan helai-helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan memperbaiki letak kacamata sebelum kembali melangkah. Lorong sekolah sepi saat senja mengintip. Dikiranya tidak akan ada orang di sini.

Atau tidak.

Seseorang datang dengan cepat ke arahnya—seorang gadis menabraknya. Langkahnya refleks mundur beberapa senti. Namun, gadis itu terlanjur limbung, jatuh terduduk. Tabrakan itu tidak kuat. Bukunya tak terjatuh, untungnya. Mata Guanlin menatap sosok yang kini terduduk seraya meringis nyeri. Seorang gadis. Rambutnya pendek dan tubuhnya agak mungil. Wajahnya manis, tetapi bersemi lebam di sana sini. Sudut bibirnya ada yang sobek. _Kasihan sekali._ Terketuklah hati Guanlin. Atas dorongan hati, ia menunduk, mengulurkan tangan pada sang gadis anonim.

“Kamu tidak apa?”

Gadis itu menatapnya seraya mengerutkan kening. Ragu, terlihat sekali. Namun, uluran tangan Guanlin tetap disambut. Perlahan gadis itu berdiri. Dari ekspresinya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit. Ada perban di dekat lengan kemeja dan perban lainnya mengintip dari kaos kaki. Sekilas gadis itu tampak seperti korban main hakim sendiri. Ironi di balik wajahnya yang manis.

Tangan sang gadis anonim menepuk-nepuk roknya yang berdebu. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Guanlin tercekat, mata gadis anonim itu mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, tak peduli lebam di sekitar. Baru saja gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah suara lain menyambut.

“Jihoon! Hei, Park Jihoon!”

Mata gadis itu membulat terkejut. Dengan tergesa ia berlari. Langkahnya pincang, terlihat sangat, tetapi dipaksakan biar itu membuatnya nyaris terjatuh di koridor. Sementara Guanlin berdiri tertegun.

Guanlin tahu nama itu. Semua orang di sekolah tahu.

 

 

 

_“Guanlin, kelas kita berbeda. Aku enggak bisa selamanya mengawasimu seperti perintah Ibu. Tolong ingat pesanku yang ini. Kalau kau bertemu dengan gadis bernama Park Jihoon, segeralah berlari.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Dia menyeramkan.” Seonho, sang sepupu, menatapnya serius, “Pokoknya jangan pernah berurusan dengannya. Jangan pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau beruntung dia kakak kelasmu, jadi ini lebih mudah.”_

 

 

 

Park Jihoon sudah menghilang di koridor. Seorang pria menghentikan langkah tepat di sampingnya. Guanlin kenal, itu Jisung, penanggung jawab ruang perawatan sekolah. Ekor matanya menangkap pandangan Jisung ke arah perginya Park Jihoon. Raut wajahnya ialah raut tak senang bercampur cemas.

“Anak itu, padahal lukanya masih basah. Kakinya juga belum bisa dipaksakan berlari.” Jisung menggelengkan kepala. “Dasar, anak muda zaman sekarang, suka sekali memaksakan diri.”

Satu pertanyaan tiba-tiba terbit di benak.

Apa yang membuat Park Jihoon sampai terluka sedemikian parah?

.

.

.

Nama itu entah mengapa tidak mau pergi dari benak Guanlin.

Jihoon. Park Jihoon. Orang nomor satu yang tidak boleh didekati di sekolah. Tiap istirahat, anak-anak di kelasnya selalu membicarakannya (dan mulai saat ini, Guanlin mencuri dengar). Park Jihoon berkelahi lagi. Park Jihoon mematahkan tangan seorang pemuda lagi. Park Jihoon hampir dikeluarkan andai saja tidak diselamatkan oleh nilai-nilainya yang cemerlang. Park Jihoon sebenarnya menjual ganja. Ada yang bilang Park Jihoon hampir tiap malam pergi ke rumah bordil untuk melacur. Dan banyak, banyak sekali rumor dan semua rumor itu bukan rumor yang baik.

Tapi Park Jihoon yang dilihat Guanlin waktu itu lebih tampak seperti seorang gadis manis. Gadis rapuh yang mengundang siapapun untuk melindungi. Matanya indah, seperti ada galaksi terperangkap di dalam gelap irisnya. Wajahnya penuh lebam dan langkahnya pincang. Ada luka di sudut bibirnya, tapi Park Jihoon tetap terlihat bersinar.

Mana mungkin gadis seindah Park Jihoon _seburuk_ perkataan orang-orang?

 

 

 

 

Perjumpaan keduanya dengan Park Jihoon terjadi satu minggu kemudian. Park Jihoon berdiri di depan koridor kelasnya, dengan jas sekolah yang kancingnya terbuka, kemeja yang keluar dari rok, dan sekotak susu di tangan. Tidak ada lagi perban, hanya ada sisa-sisa lebam yang sudah pudar. Lukanya pun sudah kering. Beberapa orang berkasak-kusuk menatapnya dan Park Jihoon bergantian. Beberapa orang melangkah mundur, bercicit lembut.

Padahal di mata Guanlin, Park Jihoon tidaklah semenyeramkan itu.

“Untuk minggu kemarin—makasih ya.” Dikatakan Jihoon dengan melihat langsung pada Guanlin, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan lagi. “Maaf, kemarin aku terburu-buru. Jadi tidak sempat bilang.”

Park Jihoon tidak seburuk yang orang-orang katakan. Namun, mengapa mereka takut dan menjauh?

Guanlin ingin tahu.

“Tidak masalah.” Tangan Guanlin diulurkan pada Jihoon, tanpa keraguan. Senyumnya terpatri di paras. Beberapa orang kembali berkasak-kusuk, tetapi apa pedulinya? “Namaku Guanlin. Lai Guanlin. Salam kenal.”

Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu nama gadis di depannya, tetapi tidak ada salahnya berkenalan secara resmi, bukan? Gadis itu masih menatap tangannya. Guanlin tebak, ada keraguan di dalam benak. Setelah beberapa lama, barulah uluran tangan Guanlin disambut dan digenggam erat.

“Jihoon.”

Ada sesuatu di dalam nada suara Jihoon. Perasaan yang hangat dan tulus.

.

.

.

“Guanliin. Boleh lihat tugas?”

_Lagi._

Kembali dalam keseharian Guanlin di dalam kelas. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, tugasnya sudah diminta. Chaeyeon mengulurkan tangan dan berkacak pinggang. Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Guanlin tahu benar konsekuensinya jika ia menentang. Hatinya terasa berat. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Ada helaan napas berat yang lolos dari lisannya.

Namun, tetap dibukanya tas dan diserahkannya buku tugasnya pada Chaeyeon. Guanlin tidak bisa menolak. Guanlin tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

“I-ini.”

Buku catatan itu telah berpindah tangan. Puncak kepala Guanlin ditepuk-tepuk penuh kemenangan. “Gitu dong. Makasih, ya.”

Guanlin mengangguk. Memaksakan sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk mengukir sebuah senyum. Pahit dan lelah rasanya, tetapi apa lagi pilihannya?

Selalu begitu. Guanlin akan memberikan apapun yang diminta selama ia dianggap sebagai teman. Apapun. Mau itu berupa uang, barang, tugas, bahkan contekan sekalipun, Guanlin akan memberikan apapun. Jika ia menolak, ia tidak akan ditemani. Ia akan sendirian, tanpa teman, dan Guanlin tidak mau itu. Sudah cukup dirinya tidak ditemani selama di Taipei. Ia tidak mau di Seoul, dirinya bernasib serupa.

Tidak apa. Tidak apa.

Asal Guanlin punya teman, ia tidak akan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Siang musim gugur cukup dingin. Guanlin melangkah ke taman belakang dengan buku di tangan. Novel pinjaman dari perpustakaan. Kepalanya penat akan banyak hal. Bacaan dapat meringankan kepala biar hanya sejenak, mengalihkan perhatiannya biar hanya sesaat.

“Hei! Geli.”

Hari ini, bukan hanya Guanlin yang ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Mendengar suara tersebut membuat Guanlin melangkah, mendekati sumber suara. Terduduklah Jihoon di belakang sekolah. Tangannya menggendong seekor anak anjing. Anak anjing yang menyalak riang, mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya antusias. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum terkembang, menyadari keberadaannya.

“Oh, hai, Guanlin. Duduklah. Aku dan Haneul tidak akan mengganggumu.”

Bahkan nada bicaranya seriang itu. Guanlin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di bangku dekat Jihoon.

“Tidak apa-apa kok, _Eonni_. Aku hanya membaca sebentar.”

Jihoon mengangguk tanda mengerti, sebelum kembali bermain-main dengan anak anjing. Tiap kali kikik geli lolos dari bibir Jihoon, Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan menatap dari jauh. Anak anjing itu menyalak, menjilat-jilat wajah sang gadis. Senyum Jihoon terpeta lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Semakin diperhatikan, Guanlin semakin kagum dengan wajah Jihoon. Matanya Jihoon cantik, bulat, bersinar seperti mata rusa. Bulu matanya lentik. Helai-helai rambutnya tampak halus. Bibirnya kemerahan (dan kering, ingin dibelikannya pelembab bibir untuk sang gadis). Pipinya tembam, merona merah muda. Kulitnya bersih dan tampak lembut. Wajah Jihoon tidak dipoles dengan produk-produk mahal seperti wajah Guanlin, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik Guanlin untuk terus memperhatikan. Sebuah karisma. Park Jihoon tampak berkilau tanpa perlu memoles banyak. Mungkin karena personanya yang tangguh. Mungkin karena sebenarnya ia punya sisi riang dan lembut.

Andaikan Guanlin lelaki, Jihoon pasti sudah dijadikannya seorang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang melewatkan keindahan seperti Park Jihoon—dan hanya berfokus pada sisi-sisi terburuknya?

Guanlin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Tidak sadar jika Jihoon sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan cengiran merekah lebar. Barulah tersadar tatkala Jihoon tertawa kecil, yang membuatnya mengerjap kebingungan.

“Apa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang lucu?”

Tangan Jihoon menutupi mulutnya tatkala menyembunyikan kikikan, “Muka bengongmu lucu.” Setelah mendengarnya, Guanlin lantas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pipinya merona, malu. “Dan kamu orang pertama yang berbincang sesantai ini denganku, selain Woojin dan Sohye.”

Sebuah tanya lolos tanpa pikir panjang.

“Apa _Eonni_ keberatan?”

Cepat-cepat Jihoon menggeleng. “Tidak. Rasanya menyenangkan. Aku senang sekali, Guanlin. Makasih banyak, ya.”

Jihoon tersenyum lepas. Guanlin tertegun lagi. Apa gadis di hadapannya ini seorang bidadari? _Indah sekali._

.

.

.

Hari ini, uangnya kembali diminta.

_Lagi._

Guanlin menghela napas. Menenangkan emosinya. Selalu saja ia diminta untuk memberikan sesuatu. Selalu. Jika ia tidak memberi, ia tidak akan ditemani. Ini satu-satunya jalan agar ia tetap dianggap sebagai seorang teman. Satu-satunya jalan agar dapat diterima. Tetapi mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

Apa ia benar-benar dianggap _teman?_

Apa seorang teman adalah mereka yang harus selalu memberi?

Guanlin mencoba menepis pemikiran tersebut. Mungkin mereka benar-benar butuh. Guanlin sebagai yang berasal dari keluarga kaya bisa apa selain membantu? Diberikannya hampir seluruh isi dompetnya pada Minkyung. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum merangkulnya akrab.

“Bagus. Makasih, ya. Yuk!”

Rangkulan itu bukanlah rangkulan yang hangat. Ucapan itu pun terdengar dipaksakan.

Sudut-sudut bibir Guanlin mengulaskan senyum. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan yang mengganjal. Dalam langkahnya menuju kantin bersama Minkyung dan yang lain, ia berpapasan dengan Jihoon, Woojin, dan Sohye. Ketiganya tampak berbincang akrab. Enaknya. Sementara yang ia lakukan selama bersama Minkyung, Chaeyeon, dan yang lainnya hanya diam, mendengar, dan melakukan apa yang diminta. Saat melewatinya, Jihoon menghentikan obrolannya. Kepalanya menoleh, menuju ke arahnya.

Tatapan mata Jihoon mengarah padanya. Sebuah tatapan yang tak terbaca.

.

.

.

Tapi—apa harus sampai seperti ini?

Guanlin kebingungan. Seumur-umur di rumah, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh sapu. Seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumahnya dikerjakan oleh para asisten rumah tangga. Yang Guanlin perlu lakukan hanyalah belajar yang tekun. Tapi kali ini—ia diminta untuk menggantikan tugas piket membersihkan kelas yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Minkyung. Membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan, properti-properti pelajaran yang sempat terserak, dan menghapus papan tulis. Dalih awalnya, dilakukan karena seorang teman harus membantu teman lainnya. Namun lama kelamaan, rasanya ia seperti diperbudak.

“Yang bersih. Awas kalau berantakan.”

Kata-kata itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga. Dadanya sesak, tapi harus apa dirinya? Patuh adalah cara teraman untuk bertahan hidup. Guanlin tahu. Ditariknya napas, dihapusnya papan tulis sebagai pengalihan pikiran.

Seseorang datang. Jihoon masuk ke dalam kelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, menyingkirkan penghapus papan tulis di tangan Guanlin sebelum menarik tangannya pergi. Keluar kelas. Masih lambat reaksi otaknya karena—demi Tuhan, ini semua terlalu mendadak.

“Ah, kebetulan banget kamu di sini. Yuk, temani aku ke kantin.”

“Hei!”

Langkah Jihoon terhenti kemudian. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Minkyung yang pongah. Guanlin melihatnya. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun di dalam sepasang mata Jihoon. Nyalang. Bukan mata seekor rusa yang berusaha bertahan, melainkan mata seekor predator yang siap menerkam mangsa. Tidak ada keraguan ataupun ketakutan di dalamnya.

“Aku punya keperluan dengan dia. Keberatan?”

“Sori, ya. Tugas Guanlin belum selesai.”

Jihoon memutar mata. Pegangannya pada lengan Guanlin mengerat, ditarik sedikit sebagai isyarat untuk pergi. “Jangan dengar mereka. Guanlin, yuk sini.”

Sesaat, Guanlin ragu. Kakinya tetap bergeming. Jihoon berdecak, menariknya lebih kuat sampai ia terpaksa ikut melangkah di koridor sekolah. Masih terbengong-bengong dan kebingungan, belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tidak memperhatikan jika Jihoon yang melihatnya menghela napas pusing.

“Bengong terus. Jalan.”

Perkataan Jihoon yang menyadarkannya. Tersadar. Jihoon menariknya pergi saat ia diberikan tugas. Bicara tentang tugas, tugasnya sekarang bagaimana?

“Tapi _Eon—_ “

“Temani aku makan. Aku lapar.” Dengan cepat, Jihoon memotong. Dilihatnya ekor mata Jihoon mengarah ke belakang, membuat kepalanya turut menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka. Hanya ada orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. “Nanti aku yang traktir. Enggak perlu pikirin tugasmu tadi. Yuk?”

Apa Jihoon tahu?

Apa Jihoon tadi—menyelamatkan _nya_?

“Enggak usah, _Eonni_.”

Langkah Jihoon berhenti seketika. Alisnya terangkat, kebingungan. Menangkap raut wajah itu, cengiran di wajah Guanlin terbit kemudian.

“Enggak usah repot-repot traktir aku, maksudnya.”

.

.

.

Kantin tidak begitu sesak saat Jihoon dan Guanlin tiba. Tawaran traktiran dari Guanlin ditolak begitu saja (“Enggak usah. Makanku banyak. Nanti kamu yang repot.” Dan seperti biasa, Guanlin tidak menolak). Ia tetap senang, tentunya. Duduk berdua, berhadap-hadapan dengan Jihoon dan makanannya. Satu kotak _bimbibap_. Dua potong roti melon. Dan dua kotak susu. Kontras dengan Guanlin yang hanya memesan satu kotak _bimbibap_ dan teh. Belum lagi selera makan Jihoon yang besar. Gadis di hadapannya makan seperti ia tidak makan seharian, saking lahapnya. Dan itu terlihat _—menggemaskan?_

Sama sekali tidak terlihat jika Jihoon adalah gadis yang menghajar puluhan lelaki sampai babak belur. Guanlin bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat terlihat cantik, manis, menggemaskan, tangguh, dan karismatik di satu waktu? Entah Jihoon sadar atau tidak, tetapi personanya berubah-ubah. Tiap hari, Guanlin selalu menemukan sisi baru dari Jihoon.

Rasanya ia ingin melihat semua sisi yang dimiliki oleh Jihoon, entah karena apa. Kekaguman. Ya, mungkin ini kekaguman.

“Tumben enggak bareng Woojin _-oppa_?”

Jihoon menatapnya sekilas sebelum meneguk air putih. “Pacaran. Dia dan Sohye juga butuh privasi.” Dijawab singkat, Jihoon kembali menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut.

Guanlin menganggukkan kepala. Sumpitnya diletakkan di atas kotak. Setelah tehnya diteguk, ia kembali bertanya.

“Jihoon _-eonni_ ... pernah punya pacar?”

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Jihoon menghentikan kunyahannya. Sumpitnya pun ia letakkan sementara di atas kotak. Diteguknya susu demi melegakan tenggorokkan sebelum menjawab.

“Kok tiba-tiba—?”

Kelopak mata Jihoon membulat. Pertanyaannya terlalu mendadak, Guanlin tahu. Wajar saja jika Jihoon terkejut.

“Penasaran. Soalnya _Eonni_ cantik banget. Serius. Aneh kalau enggak ada yang naksir.”

Jujur, perkataan itu. Terlalu jujur. Jihoon mendengus seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum asimetris.

“Kamu salah, Guanlin. Mana ada cowok yang mau pacaran dengan cewek yang bisa bikin mereka babak belur.”

Dan Guanlin menyadari. Senyum yang terulas di paras manis itu bukanlah senyum yang biasa ia lihat. Ada ironi di dalamnya. Ada kepahitan di dalamnya. Kembalilah Guanlin tergelitik. Apa yang membuat gadis sekuat Park Jihoon sesedih itu? Ingin kembali bertanya, tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Jihoon, ia mulai merasa tak enak. Apakah Guanlin telah menginvasi privasi seseorang tanpa ia sadari?

Ia hanya ingin tahu. Tetapi siapalah ia di mata Jihoon?

Kembali disuapkannya makanan ke dalam mulut. Potongan ayamnya terasa hambar di lidah. Guanlin masih merasa tak enak. Jihoon mungkin menyadari hal itu, dari tanya yang dialamatkan pada Guanlin selanjutnya.

“Kamu?”

Diberanikannya diri untuk menatap mata Jihoon di seberang, “Pernah. Pas di Taipei.” Dijeda, sumpitnya menekan sisa nasi tanpa sadar. Masa pacarannya hanya diingat samar-samar. Guanlin bahkan lupa-lupa ingat wajah pemuda yang menembaknya waktu itu. “Aku ditembak. Terus aku enggak bisa nolak. Waktu diputusin karena bosan juga, aku—enggak bisa melawan.”

Kening Jihoon mulai berkerut. Mungkin itu pertanda buruk. Matanya mulai bersembunyi. Rasanya ingin pergi.

“Guanlin, lihat sini.”

Nada suara Jihoon tegas. Guanlin semakin tercekat. Takut takut, ia menatap Jihoon lurus. Mata Jihoon tetap indah, dengan ketegasan dan kelembutan campur aduk menggenang di dalamnya. Bahu Guanlin melemas perlahan, melihat mata Jihoon entah mengapa membuatnya agak—tenang?

“Coba. Mulai sekarang kamu belajar proaktif.” Jihoon mulai berkata. Lamat. “Kalau kamu enggak suka sesuatu, coba belajar nolak. Kalau kamu suka sesuatu, lakukan atau kejar. Kamu enggak harus mengikuti semua yang orang mau, Guanlin. Pikirkan dirimu juga. Mungkin ini susah, tapi enggak ada salahnya dicoba pelan-pelan.”

Terkesiap, dirinya. “ _Eonni_ —kok tahu?”

“Aku kadang lihat kamu. Aku juga sering ketemu kamu biar sebentar.” Setelahnya, Jihoon tersenyum miris. “Kelihatan banget. Sampai gregetan sendiri.”

Jihoon benar. Seluruh perkataannya tepat sasaran. Guanlin yang tidak sampai hati menolak, yang terlalu banyak berharap diterima. Statusnya sebagai anak baru membuatnya mudah terasing. Karena itulah, ia begitu ingin memiliki teman, begitu ingin dianggap satu dengan sekitarnya.

Begitu ingin, begitu ingin hingga ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Membuka peluang untuk dimanfaatkan semua orang.

Jihoon—hingga detik ini, mencegah hal itu terus terjadi.

“Nanti aku enggak punya teman.”

Ragu, perkataan itu. Kecemasannya jelas tercium. Jihoon tahu.

“Lebih baik sendirian daripada punya teman palsu,” pungkas Jihoon kemudian. “Teman yang baik enggak akan memanfaatkan kamu. Percaya enggak kalau Woojin, temanku sejak TK, enggak pernah minta contekan ujian denganku?” Saat mengatakan hal itu, Guanlin mengerjap terkejut. _Sungguh?_ “Karena dia tahu, aku bakal keberatan memberi. Dia enggak pernah memaksaku dalam hal apapun—kecuali memaksaku berhenti berantem, sih.”

 _Bimbibap_ Jihoon hanya tersisa kotak kosong. Kembali diteguknya sisa susu di dalam kotak hingga ludes. Setelah itu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Guanlin mengerjap saat Jihoon mengulurkan kelingking kanannya ke arahnya. Seakan mereka hendak melakukan janji kelingking.

“Aku enggak mau lagi lihat kamu jadi _Santa Klaus_ semua orang. Janji?”

Kelingking Guanlin diulurkan. Ditautkan dengan kelingking Jihoon. Sulit. Ini sulit. Namun, Jihoon yang memintanya, Jihoon yang berharap padanya. Setidaknya Guanlin masih bisa mencoba.

“Janji.”

.

.

.

“Aku menolak.”

Kali pertama penolakan lolos dari bibir Guanlin. Ia mencoba. Jihoon benar, ia harus mencoba menolak. Tak peduli apapun yang dialamatkan kepadanya, ataupun tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya oleh Minkyung dan yang lainnya, ia tetap berdiri.

“Park Jihoon yang memerintahkanmu?”

Tidak ada jawaban yang lolos dari mulutnya. Hanya ada tatapan tajam yang ia hadiahkan. Belajar tegak. Belajar bangkit dan melawan. Park Jihoon yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Guanlin saja dapat melawan, dapat terus berdiri tegak. Park Jihoon dan dirinya sama-sama makan nasi. Mengapa dirinya tidak bisa?

“Kasihan Guanlin.” Chaeyeon berkata. Nadanya membakar sumbu kesabarannya. “Salah pergaulan. Dicuci otak oleh pelacur.”

_Cukup._

Kekesalan Guanlin telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Berbaur dengan sakit hati yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Terlebih membawa-bawa nama Jihoon dengan cara setidak terhormat itu. Bahunya tegang. Kedua tangannya telah mengepal erat.

“Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Jihoon _-eonni_!”

Tangannya baru saja hendak melayang menuju wajah Chaeyeon—sebelum tangan lain memegang pergelangannya. Pergerakan Guanlin tertahan. Kepalanya menoleh, menyaksikan sosok Jihoon di sampingnya. Jihoon menahan tangannya agar tidak mengenai wajah Chaeyeon. Jihoon menyelamatkannya dari masalah akibat tindakan impulsifnya, _lagi_.

“Aku cari kamu ke mana-mana. Ternyata kamu di sini.”

Kedua belahan bibir Guanlin baru akan terbuka menyuarakan protes. Namun, Jihoon sudah mendorong tubuhnya duluan menjauh. _Oh._ Ia ingat isyarat ini. Isyarat agar dirinya menyingkir. Belum melangkah jauh dirinya. Kembali ia menoleh ke belakang. Jihoon masih di sana, berdiri tegak menantang Chaeyeon, Minkyung, dan yang lainnya.

“Kalian.” Senyum di paras Jihoon tersungging kemudian. Sebuah senyum mengancam. “Kalau kulihat kalian memanfaatkan Guanlin, kalian berhadapan denganku. Mengerti?”

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang mendekati Guanlin. Tidak ada yang berbicara dengan Guanlin. Tiap kali Guanlin berusaha menciptakan obrolan, semua orang berlaku seakan ia tidak nyata. Tidak ada yang menanggapi obrolannya, apapun itu jenisnya.

Presensinya merosot sederajat dengan hantu dan itu membuatnya sesak.

Perlakuan itu berlangsung berhari-hari. Guanlin tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Tidak pada Seonho. Tidak pada Jihoon. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Tiap kali ia bertemu Jihoon, senyumnya tetap diulas lebar-lebar. Obrolan mereka pun sekedar hobi satu sama lain (Jihoon suka main _game_ , Jihoon suka basket, karakter favorit Jihoon adalah Bucky Barnes—saat Guanlin bertanya apa alasannya, Jihoon hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab). Beberapa kali mereka bertukar _file-file_ tontonan ataupun bacaan. Guanlin memberikan episode lengkap _Pushing Daisies_ pada Jihoon untuk beberapa _season Game of Thrones_. Tiap kali ia melintas, ia melirik beberapa orang yang kasak-kusuk menatapnya sinis. Awalnya perasaannya campur aduk, tetapi berkat Jihoon yang selalu mengalihkan pikirannya, Guanlin dapat melangkah santai dengan dagu terangkat.

Tidak apa. Tidak apa.

Sekarang Guanlin tahu siapa-siapa saja yang pantas disebut sebagai teman.

 

 

 

 

Bahkan saat pembagian kelompok tugas Bahasa Korea pun, tidak ada yang menggubrisnya.

Tidak ada. Tidak peduli bahwa Guanlin telah membawa novel untuk diresensi bersama. Hanya Daehwi yang akhirnya mengajukan diri untuk menjadi rekannya. Itu pun, mungkin karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Sekilas sang gadis seperti berada pada halaman novel, di mana ia menjadi pihak yang dianggap hantu. Tidak ada. Tidak nyata.

Lama, mereka duduk berhadapan. Kelompok yang lain telah mulai membuka novel jatah mereka, membagi-bagi bagian agar tugas cepat selesai. Novel milik kelompoknya masih terletak rapi di atas meja. Daehwi menutup mulut, menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas buku. Hening barulah dipecah dengan sebuah suara dehaman.

“Awalnya aku ragu mendekatimu. Soalnya kamu selalu dekat-dekat dengan Minkyung dan yang lainnya. Kukira kamu sama seperti mereka.” Daehwi berkata. Kepalanya terangkat kemudian. Mata mereka bertemu. Guanlin baru sadar, mata Daehwi lembut.  “Ternyata kamu korban juga.”

Kening Guanlin lantas berkerut.

“... maksudnya?”

Diulaskannya sebuah senyum tipis untuk Guanlin. “Sebelum kamu pindah ke sini, aku ada di posisimu. Ditindas.” Ia berkata, “Waktu itu, Jihoon _-noona_ datang dan membelaku, sampai dia hampir dikeluarkan. Hampir, untungnya. _Noona_ masih tertolong karena dia dibela Minhyun _-ssaem_ dan Jisung _-ahjussi_.”

Guanlin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dari seluruh rumor bercampur fakta yang ia dengar, daftar pelanggaran yang dilakukan Park Jihoon sudah sangat banyak. Wajar saja jika gadis itu terancam dikeluarkan.

Bolehkah ia mengakui jika ia sangat lega karena Park Jihoon tidak dikeluarkan?

“Apa Jihoon _-eonni_ selalu begitu?”

Sebuah anggukan diberikan Daehwi sebagai jawaban, “Dia seperti _Wonder Woman_ , kau tahu? Dia sama sekali tidak jahat, seperti yang orang-orang katakan.”

Setuju, dirinya. Park Jihoon seperti Diana Prince versi Korea Selatan. Tangguh dan lembut dalam satu waktu. Seperti seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hari, Jihoon mengulurkan tangan dan membantu siapapun yang perlu. Menolong dengan caranya sendiri. Berdiri, menjulang seperti _Wonder Woman_.

“Guanlin, kalau ada masalah, kamu boleh cerita ke kami. Kami bakal bantu sebisa mungkin.” Daehwi menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kata-kata itu tulus. Membuatnya tersentuh. “Kamu itu temanku. Jihoon _-noona_ menolongmu. Sudah pasti kamu orang baik.”

Guanlin tertawa, tawanya kecil dan bahagia. Daehwi awalnya terperangah sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum lebar.

Baru kali ini Guanlin tertawa selepas ini selain di hadapan Seonho dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

“Senang banget nih kayaknya. Kenapa?”

Bibir Jihoon meliuk, membentuk cengiran jahil sebelum tertawa kecil melihat Guanlin. Gadis itu bersenandung. Langkahnya setengah berjinjit seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi hadiah. Seriang itu. Dan kehadiran Jihoon di sisinya entah mengapa membuat rasa senang itu berlipat-lipat.

“Aku seneng ketemu _Eonni_.”

Menyaksikan betapa riangnya Guanlin membuat Jihoon tertawa kecil. “Tiap hari kan kita bisa ketemu. Ada kabar baik?”

Ah, ya. Hampir saja terlupa akan alasan utama Guanlin menggeret Jihoon melintasi lorong sekolah tadi. Tanpa permisi. Abai dengan tatapan bingung Woojin di belakang. Langkah Guanlin kemudian berhenti, tepat di depan Jihoon. Alis Jihoon terangkat, tanda menerka-nerka apa yang akan gadis itu katakan.

“Aku sudah punya. Orang yang bisa kuanggap teman,” tutur Guanlin antusias. “Namanya Daehwi.”

Mulut Jihoon terbuka sedikit, lalu mengangguk. _Ah begitu._ Guanlin tahu, itu pertanda baik.

“Baguslah.” Jihoon tersenyum padanya. “Aku kenal Daehwi. Dia mungkin ceplas-ceplos dan _touchy_ , tetapi dia anak baik.”

Dan itu membuat Guanlin lega. Dari pengamatan Guanlin hingga sejauh ini, ia dapat menyimpulkan jika Jihoon orang yang tegas dan peka. Sadar akan hal-hal samar yang mengganjal dan berani mengambil tindakan atasnya. Jika Jihoon sampai berpendapat begitu, berarti ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, bukan?

“Kau benar-benar mengikuti saranku, Guanlin. Aku senang.”

Guanlin pun demikian. Seharian itu senyumnya tidak lepas. Seharian itu, perkataan Jihoon terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, tanpa bosan membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Seonho tatkala tiba di kediaman keluarga Lai adalah berlari, menaiki tangga, menuju ruangan musik. Guanlin ada di sana. Duduk di depan piano. Rambut hitamnya digelung indah. Jemarinya menari di atas tuts piano, memainkan sebuah lagu klasik yang tidak asing.

Seonho tahu lagu itu.

_Liebesfreud. Love’s joy._

Guanlin sedang senang hari ini. Entah apa penyebabnya, Guanlin senang, senang sekali.

 

 

 

 

“Guanliiin! Kenapa kamu enggak bilang kalau kamu di _bully_?!”

Tetapi biarpun gadis itu terlihat senang, Seonho tetaplah cemas. Begitu banyak gosip yang mampir di telinganya, dilontarkan di tepi lapangan basket seusai latihan sore. Gosip tentang Guanlin yang dikucilkan teman-temannya yang lain. Gosip tentang Guanlin yang sering terlihat bersama Park Jihoon—bahkan banyak yang berkata jika keduanya akrab. Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon yang _itu_. Bagaimana jantung Seonho tidak hendak meloncat jika sepupunya yang manis dan lugu akrab dengan seorang Park Jihoon?

“Maaf, Seonho. Aku enggak mau membuatmu panik,” ujar Guanlin seraya tertawa kecil (yang membuat Seonho jengkel sendiri, _anak ini bisa-bisanya santai begitu, untung sepupu sendiri_ ). “Tapi aku enggak apa-apa. Serius. Aku sekarang sudah punya teman.” Senyum Guanlin berubah. Senyum yang menyimpan kekaguman. “Ini karena Jihoon _-eonni_.”

_Anak ini, benar-benar—_

Seonho setelahnya menarik napas dalam. Sulit. Guanlin tersenyum lebar sekali dan Seonho tidak suka menghapus senyum sang sepupu. Tapi ... bagaimana caranya? Sepupunya dekat dengan Park Jihoon yang tidak boleh didekati. Salahnya juga. Jabatan barunya sebagai kapten basket dan pertandingan musim dingin membuat Seonho teramat sibuk. Menanyakan kabar Guanlin pun ia tidak sempat. Awalnya ia sempat lega karena Guanlin berkata ia sudah punya teman yang baik. Tapi jika teman Guanlin adalah Park Jihoon, bagaimana ia bisa lega?

“Kamu tuh ... manusia apa bukan?”

“He?”

“Gaulnya sama preman seperti Jihoon _-noona_.”

“Tapi dia baik, Seonho. Dia baiiik banget.”

Dengan berat hati, Seonho menatap sepupunya. Bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya tanpa menghapus senyum riang Guanlin? Ada begitu banyak rumor yang disangkutpautkan dengan Park Jihoon. Bahkan Seonho melihat sendiri beberapa video tentang Park Jihoon. Gadis itu bukan hanya menyeramkan, ia juga bukan gadis baik-baik. Bukan orang yang sebaiknya didekati gadis sebaik Guanlin. Bagaimana jika sepupunya ini terkontaminasi?

“Guanlin, dia bukan dijauhi hanya karena dia suka berkelahi. Dia bukan orang baik-baik.”

Di luar dugaannya, senyum di wajah Guanlin tidak pudar. Pandangan sang gadis padanya berubah. Pandangan yan teduh.

“Aku percaya, Jihoon _-eonni_ enggak seburuk itu. Aku tahu semua rumornya. Seonho, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.”

Seonho tercekat. “Terus kenapa?”

Guanlin tersenyum sebelumnya. Sebuah senyum lepas yang baru kali ini disaksikan oleh Seonho sendiri.

“Karena dia enggak akan memanfaatkanku seperti yang lain.”

 

 

**[to be continued.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAFIN LAMA BANGET HUHUHU BARU KELAR SIDANG AKHIR HUHUHUHU

_“_ Gege! _Ajari aku musik, dong! Aku juga mau jadi keren kayak_ Gege _!”_

_Pemuda itu tertawa. “Drum terlalu keras untukmu, Guanlin. Bagaimana kalau piano?”_

 

Tepat di atas tuts hitam, telunjuknya berhenti.

Hening kembali merayapi. Melodi-melodi yang semula bergaung telah menggantung dan menguap. Matanya menatap kosong pada partitur di hadapan. Not-not balok sekilas terlihat seperti kecebong tanpa makna, kecebong yang perlahan-lahan pudar dari pandangan.

Kepalanya terus memainkan momen-momen nostalgia. Air matanya leleh tanpa sadar, mengalir menuruni pipi tanpa isak.

Kenapa di saat krusial ini, Guanlin harus mengingat kenangan itu?

 

 

 

 

Senja hendak turun ke peraduan saat Guanlin keluar dari ruangan musik. Air matanya sudah disapu bersih. Sembabnya disamarkan sedikit dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal. Dingin mulai mencubit, tanda musim dingin hampir tiba. Pakaian hangatnya tertinggal karena terburu, mungkin supirnya sudah membawa di dalam mobil. Supirnya baru berkata bahwa ia akan sampai dalam waktu sepuluh menit, menjemput Nona Muda Lai dari sekolah.

Dan sekolah sudah sepi—suasananya mulai mencekam. Tersisa anak-anak yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan klub, termasuk Guanlin sendiri. Samar terdengar derap langkah dari belakang, kemudian suara panggilan.

“Guanlin!”

Suara itu membuat sang gadis menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang, matanya menyipit dan gigi geliginya terlihat rapi. Tangannya pun melambai, menuju sosok sang sahabat yang terus mendekat.

“Daehwi! Kirain udah pulang.”

Daehwi, satu-satunya orang yang mau dekat dengannya setelah insiden perundungan di kelas (yang belum tuntas—dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja, setidaknya hampir sebagian anak di kelas mulai kembali berbicara dengan Guanlin, normal, tidak ada apa-apa). Beberapa kali obrolan sudah cukup untuk mengakrabkan mereka. Daehwi baik, teman berbincang yang asik. Perhatian. Tidak segan menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli. Dan lagi, Daehwi benar-benar seperti _plushie_ —mengundang untuk disayangi. Memang kedekatannya dengan Daehwi mengundang kasak-kusuk di kelas, Guanlin tidak mengerti mengapa. Tidak ada salahnya seorang gadis bersahabat dengan seorang pemuda, bukan?

“Ada kegiatan klub sastra.” Daehwi menjawab. Diangkatnya sedikit buku kumpulan cerita pendek Akutagawa Ryunosuke (yang dipinjam dari Guanlin, yang terpaksa dibaca demi klub biarpun _genre_ ini adalah _genre_ yang mati-matian dihindari Daehwi) mengiringi jawaban. Mata pemuda itu mengarah padanya, sebelum alisnya terangkat, “Bukannya klub musik hari ini enggak ada agenda?”

“Enggak kok. Aku numpang latihan aja.”

Pemuda itu mengangguk maklum. Ada perlombaan piano dan Guanlin terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah mereka. Kesempatan emas, mereka bilang, terlebih untuk Guanlin yang menganggap musik setengah jiwanya (berbeda dari Daehwi yang menganggap itu hanya hobi). Senja semakin dekat, hanya ada suara mereka berdua menggema di koridor. Sudah saatnya pulang.

Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Guanlin—kalau pulang bersama Daehwi saja, bagaimana? Mereka teman, bukan?

“Daehwi, mau pulang bareng?”

Tawaran itu dibalas dengan gelengan dan senyuman terkulum. “Enggak usah. Aku juga dijemput supir—oh!” Sedetik kemudian, Daehwi menjentikkan jari. Tergesa dibukanya ransel, dikeluarkannya sebuah novel, diletakkannya tepat di tangan Guanlin. “Hampir lupa. Ini, titipan kamu kemarin. Baca aja, kamu enggak akan nyesel.”

Matanya menatap novel yang diberikan Daehwi lekat. _I’ll Give You The Sun._ Dibacanya sejenak _blurb_ berbahasa Inggris di belakang novel (dan ngilu mulai menjalari hati—teringat akan sebab mengapa Guanlin menangis beberapa puluh menit yang lalu). Pandangannya sempat redup, akan tetapi, tetap disajikannya sebuah senyum agar nyeri itu tertutup.

Bukan hal penting. Hanya perasaan sentimentil. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Daehwi.

“Enggak usah sampai begini.... Aku bisa beli sendiri.”

Jawaban itu lantas disambut dengan kibasan tangan dari Daehwi.

“Ih. Enggak apaaa. Aku juga udah selesai. Kalau beli sendiri, sampainya lama. Toko buku impor di sini juga belum tentu punya.” Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya seraya tersenyum ramah. “Balikinnya kapan-kapan bisa kok. Kita satu kelas juga. Santai aja, kamu tuh. Aku kan juga masih pinjam buku ayahmu. Mau anggap ini jaminan juga enggak apa.”

Pembawaan pemuda itu bersahabat, seperti biasa. Ini bukan kali pertama ia dipinjami barang, tetapi ini kali pertama Guanlin merasakan ketulusan yang teramat (rasanya dadanya hangat, seperti diselimuti oleh ibunda). Terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia tersenyum lepas hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

“Makasih banyak.”

.

.

.

Bagaimana rasanya pulang bersama dengan seorang teman?

Guanlin tidak tahu. Gadis itu selalu diantar jemput seumur hidupnya. Punya teman yang ingin diajak pulang bersama pun baru-baru ini. Daehwi, karena pemuda itu teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Sayangnya masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki jemputan masing-masing dan Guanlin tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak.

Rasa tidak enak hati itu memang masih menggelayut di dadanya.

Selagi mobil berjalan, pandangannya dilempar ke arah jendela. Melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan bersama, mengobrol dan tertawa akrab. Guanlin penasaran. Jalan bersama teman itu rasanya seperti apa? Menyenangkan, bukan? Apakah ia akan tertawa juga dan mengharap waktu berhenti? Ataukah sebaliknya? Jika temannya seperti Daehwi atau Jihoon, bukankah itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Pemikiran itu terhenti saat melalui jendela, ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah melangkah di trotoar seorang diri.

Itu kan—

“ _Eonni!_ Jihoon _-eonni!_ ” Satu tangan Guanlin yang bebas menepuk-nepuk bangku sang supir. “Pak! Pak! Berhenti dulu dong, Pak! Itu temanku.”

Mobil berhenti segera tatkala mendengar instruksi Nona Muda. Tergesa Guanlin membuka pintu mobil, turun dan langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju Jihoon. Wajahnya sumringah, seakan baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kado boneka. Kontras dengan Jihoon yang terkejut. Mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu Guanlin di sini.

“Loh, Guanlin?”

Kepalanya dianggukkan. Senyumnya tetap lebar. “ _Eonni_ , mau kuantar sampai rumah?”

“Tidak usah.” Jihoon berkata, dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum terkulum. “Aku pulang bareng Woojin dan Sohye. Mereka udah nunggu.”

“Tidak apa, ikut aja. Mobilku muat banyak!”

Senyum Guanlin terpeta, lebar, antusias.  Kakinya bahkan berjinjit kecil saking tidak sabarannya. Akan tetapi, yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon hanyalah menggeleng pelan, menolak halus.

“Lain kali aja, ya. Sori.”

Senti senyuman di paras jelita Guanlin berkurang. Namun, bisa apa gadis itu selain mengangguk maklum dan mencoba memahami?

.

.

.

Frekuensi pertemuan Guanlin dengan Daehwi lebih banyak dibandingkan pertemuan Guanlin dengan Jihoon. Mungkin karena ia dan Daehwi sekelas. Mungkin karena Jihoon sibuk dengan kesibukan ala kakak kelas. Rasanya berbeda ketika ia bersama Daehwi dengan ketika ia bersama Jihoon. Entahlah, bersama dengan Jihoon seperti berada di antara buku-buku ditemani alunan musik dan teh hangat—hal yang disukai Guanlin. Tidak bersama dengan Jihoon membuatnya merasa kehilangan, seperti ada yang kurang dan tidak tertambal.

Rasanya rindu. Padahal mereka hanya berteman, bukan?

Langkahnya berhenti ketika di depan kantin. Sedang ramai. Sebenarnya Guanlin membawa bekal, hanya saja entah mengapa, firasatnya berkata bahwa ia harus segera ke kantin. Kepalanya mengintip dari kerumunan. Masih ramai. Antrian masih panjang. Beberapa anak sudah mulai bangkit dari meja dan keluar—termasuk juga sosok yang ia cari.

Itu dia.

“ _Eonni!_ ”

Teriakan Guanlin terdengar, bersaing dengan riuh di kantin (yang entah mengapa, riuh kantin perlahan berkurang, berkurang, sebelum menghilang). Jihoon menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Bersamaan dengan kasak-kusuk serupa sekerumunan lebah yang berdengung juga tatap-tatap mata yang diarahkan pada mereka. Sayangnya Guanlin saat itu terlalu acuh untuk peduli—lihatlah, senyum lebar yang terpeta di wajah jelitanya.

“Mau makan bareng enggak, di kantin?”

Jihoon menggeleng. Senyumnya bahkan terlihat dipaksakan. “Enggak usah. Aku masih kenyang, kok. Udah ada janji buat bantu Sohye juga.”

Matanya menatap punggung Jihoon yang perlahan menjauh (tergesa sekali gerakannya, seperti menghindari sesuatu—ah, apa hanya Guanlin saja yang merasa?). Tenggorokannya sakit mendadak, kering saat ludahnya ditelan. Tidak apa, tidak apa, Guanlin mengulang itu di dalam hatinya. Mungkin Jihoon memang sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Apa ia—dihindari?

Tidak mungkin ia dihindari, bukan?

 

 

 

 

Akan tetapi, di okasi-okasi lainnnya, Jihoon tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Tiap tawaran yang diajukan Guanlin selalu ditolak dengan  berbagai alasan. Ada janji dengan Woojin dan Sohye. Disuruh guru. Apapun. Pandangan mata Jihoon pun menghindari matanya. Gesturnya pun menyiratkan jika gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman, atau ingin menghindar.

Seperti ada yang disembunyikan Jihoon darinya. Tapi _—apa?_

Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasak-kusuk tentang Jihoon yang semakin lama semakin terdengar lantang?

.

.

.

Seiring waktu, kasak-kusuk ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tiap sore ia mendengar dari Seonho, tentang Jihoon, tentang gosip-gosip yang semakin menjadi. Park Jihoon adalah pelacur dan ia menggoda orang tua murid—termasuk kepala keluarga Lai. Katanya, buktinya ada di kedekatan gadis itu dengan Guanlin. Katanya Guanlin dicuci otak, dikhianati dari belakang.

Saat mendengarnya, Guanlin ingin menangis untuk Jihoon.

Ini terlalu keji. Jihoon bukanlah apapun yang dikatakan mereka—Jihoon baik, jauh lebih baik dari semua gosip yang beredar. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama lagi. Ia harus menghentikan ini, membersihkan nama baik Jihoon, bagaimanapun caranya. Membuat semuanya menghilang dan membuat hidup gadis itu tenang.

 Jihoon telah baik padanya, Jihoon telah menolongnya. Guanlin harus melakukan hal yang sama sebagai tanda balas budi, bukan?

 

(dan Jihoon tidak harus menjauhinya, bukan?)

 

 

 

 

“Tolong, jangan ganggu Jihoon _-eonni_ lagi.”

Guanlin akhirnya mengatakannya, di depan sekumpulan anak yang berbisik-bisik tentang Jihoon. Minkyung dan beberapa temannya—ada kakak kelas juga. Takut, sebenarnya. Dan ragu. Tetapi jika ia ingin balas budi dan membuat Jihoon berhenti menghindarinya (asumsi Guanlin, Jihoon begitu karena gosip-gosip itu, keputusan yang ia tarik setelah mengamati). Mereka dapat kembali seperti semula, berteman dan bersama tanpa ada apa-apa.

Mereka menertawakannya. Tawa Minkyung yang paling keras.

Terang saja. Guanlin memangnya _siapa?_

Tetapi, ia tidak bergeming. Masih berada di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, ada emosi yang ditahan-tahan agar tak meledak keluar. Percuma. Suara Guanlin tidak akan didengar. Ia hanya perempuan dan ia tidak sekuat Jihoon (dan Guanlin _bukan_ Jihoon). Akhirnya ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan semua lembaran won yang ia punya.

“Jangan membicarakan Jihoon _-eonni_ lagi, ya?”

Tawa mereka berhenti. Minkyung mendengus, dengan sudut bibir tertarik timpang. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Guanlin, pandangan merendahkan itu lagi.

“Tuan Putri, kau benar-benar tidak tahu caranya berbisnis, ya?”

Bibir bagian dalamnya digigit, “Kamu mau—apa?”

“Kamu pikir ini cukup?”

“Besok kutambah uang lebih banyak lagi. Tolong, jangan bilang yang jelek-jelek tentang Jihoon- _eonni_.”

Minkyung mendengus kecil, sementara teman-temannya yang lain tertawa. Seakan Guanlin baru saja mengucapkan lelucon paling menggelikan di mata mereka (hei, tetapi Guanlin tidak sedang bercanda!). Dilihatnya Minkyung mengedikkan bahu dan menoleh ke arah lain. Guanlin mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

Dan terkejut.

Jihoon ada di sana. Berdiri diam. Melihat semuanya.

“Oh, Jalang!” Tangan mereka dilambaikan pada Jihoon. “Nona Muda ini akan menyuapku demi kau. Kau bayar apa ayahnya? Tubuhmu?”

Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Ada amarah dan emosi-emosi lain bercampur di mata sang gadis. Guanlin menciut, merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jihoon akan semarah itu. Tangan Guanlin digenggam, bersamaan dengan tarikan paksa.

“Ikut aku, Guanlin.”

.

.

.

 “Guanlin.”

Jihoon menatapnya lurus, wajahnya kaku. Taman belakang sekolah sepi dan rasanya mencekam . Suasana hati Jihoon buruk, Guanlin tahu. Jihoon tidak suka. Jihoon marah. Jihoon benci.

Guanlin tahu.

“Aku tahu niatmu baik. Tapi aku tidak suka dikasihani.”

Kepalanya ditundukkan semakin dalam. Kecewa, sedih, takut, bercampur di hatinya. Takut Jihoon akan menjauhinya selamanya. Takut Jihoon membencinya. Rasa takut itu bergumpal-gumpal, membuat perutnya bergolak. Kepalanya semakin ditundukkan. Tidak berani menatap Jihoon, tidak mau hatinya nyeri berkat wajah sang gadis.

“ _Eonni_ —benci aku?”

“Tidak.” Ada jeda agak lama sebelum Jihoon melanjutkan, “Maksudku, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Kenapa?”

Masih menunduk dirinya, masih belum berani menatap. Hanya kalimat, “Maaf ya,” yang lirih keluar.

“Guanlin, aku tak mungkin membencimu.” Jeda. “Hanya—ada beberapa hal yang tidak kusuka dan itu bukan karena kau.”

“Tapi _Eonni_ mulai menjauhiku!”

“Perasaanmu aja kali.”

Senyuman Jihoon tidak mencapai mata. Tatapan penuh emosi itu masih ada.

Guanlin paham. Jihoon memang menjauhinya. Tapi Guanlin tidak menginginkannya—sama sekali tidak.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Guanlin di jam istirahat esok harinya adalah berlari ke bangku Daehwi (sampai pemuda itu berteriak setengah melotot dan, “Kenapa sih kayak orang kesetanan?! Kaget tahu!”). Gantilah mereka berdua berbincang di kantin, dengan gelas-gelas _thai tea_ dan roti di hadapan masing-masing. Daehwi mendengarkan Guanlin bercerita. Tentang Jihoon yang seakan menjauhinya. Tentang masalah di antara mereka berdua. Tentang semuanya.

Daehwi kenal Jihoon lebih dari Seonho. Dan Daehwi bisa dipercaya. Mungkin Daehwi mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan Guanlin yang masih belum tahu apa-apa, masih seputih kertas.

Tangannya meraih gelas _thai tea_ , meneguknya saat Guanlin usai bercerita. “Jihoon _-noona_ itu temanku, tetapi aku tidak seratus persen membenarkan tindakannya.” Daehwi mulai berkata. “Dulu dia selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan pukulan. Dulu. Aku lega saat ia menolongmu, ia tidak menggunakan pukulan. Dia menahan diri.”

Kalimat terakhir diberi penekanan, bersamaan dengan mata Daehwi yang mengarah pada Guanlin. Mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

“Karena itu, aku pikir menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang bukanlah solusi yang tepat.”

Kening Guanlin berkerut tak mengerti, “Memangnya itu jahat?”

“Bukan, Guanlin. Itu abu-abu.”

Hening setelahnya. Sementara Daehwi mulai menggigit rotinya, jemari Guanlin bermain-main dengan sedotan di gelas seraya berpikir. Kalau bukan dengan uang, lalu dengan apa? Guanlin yang baru mengintip dunia orang dewasa sedikit belum mengerti akan banyak hal, termasuk cara membalas kebaikan. Setiap kali Seonho berbuat baik padanya, ia akan memberikan sesuatu, melakukan sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Seonho terima-terima saja, sepupunya itu tidak pernah protes akan perlakuannya. Mungkin karena sepupunya mengerti jika Guanlin berniat baik.

“... terus aku harus bagaimana, Daehwi?”

“Jihoon _-noona_ tidak mengharapkan balasan. Kupikir karena itulah, dia bingung saat kau memberikannya.” Senyum Daehwi terulas hangat. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Guanlin tanda menenangkan. “Dia tidak marah padamu. Dia tidak menjauhimu. Tenanglah, Guanlin. Dia hanya bingung.”

Biarpun Daehwi memintanya untuk tenang, gadis itu tak bisa tenang. Ia menundukkan kepala, mencicitkan isi kepalanya.

“Tapi kalau aku tidak memberikan sesuatu, aku akan merasa tidak enak terus-terusan.”

Tidak bisa dirinya membiarkan jasa Jihoon tergantung begitu saja tanpa balas budi. Jika upaya membersihkan nama dengan uang gagal, lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

“Tunggu, Guanlin! Kupikir aku tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan.”

.

.

.

Semoga ini berhasil.

Guanlin merapalkan itu berulang kali sebelum ia bergegas pergi. Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir baru saja berbunyi. Jihoon pasti masih di kelasnya, atau tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Entah beberapa kali bahunya menyenggol murid-murid lain yang berlawanan arah, entah berapa kali ia meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk meminta maaf. Langkahnya dicepat-cepatkan, takut tak terkejar.

Itu dia.

Jihoon, dengan tas beristirahat di kedua pundak, yang menghentikan langkah saat Guanlin berhenti tepat di depannya. Gadis itu baru saja berlari, tergesa sekali. Untunglah sempat—untunglah Guanlin berhasil memblokade jalur gadis itu duluan.

“Jihoon _-eonni_!”

Terhenti perkataannya. Guanlin menunduk, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Jihoon mengerutkan kening, kedua belahan bibirnya baru terbuka sepersekian senti sebelum Guanlin memotong dengan tergesa.

“Tolong angkat aku jadi anak buahmu!”

Alis Jihoon terangkat setelahnya. Heran dan bingung jelas terlihat dari tatapannya.

“Kau tidak mengigau kan, Guanlin?”

Kepalanya digelengkan, terlalu keras. “Aku sadar total, _Eonni._ Dan aku serius.”

“Guanlin, kamu itu anak konglomerat.” Dijeda. Kentara sekali jika Jihoon merasa tidak enak. “Jangan mau jadi babu orang miskin kayak aku. Serius. Aku senang kok, kita berteman seperti ini.”

Cepat-cepat Guanlin menggeleng. “Ini enggak ada hubungannya dengan status. Aku yang mengajukan. Aku yang mau. Aku akan melakukan apapun, Jihoon _-eonni_. Disuruh membantumu berkelahi pun aku mau. Kumohon. Ya? Ya?”

Matanya menatap mata Jihoon lurus. Mata yang menyiratkan jika Guanlin tidak terima penolakan. Jihoon menghela napas berat, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

“Baiklah, Guanlin. Kalau itu maumu.”

Senyum sumringah Guanlin terpeta, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Senang. Senang sekali merangkap lega. _Akhirnya._ Itu menandakan banyak hal bagi Guanlin selain ia dapat membalas kebaikan-kebaikan Jihoon. Itu berarti Jihoon sebenarnya tidak membencinya. Itu berarti Jihoon sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengannya.

Itu berarti, ia dapat bersama dengan Jihoon terus-terusan.

“Dengan satu syarat, jangan ikut aku berkelahi,” ujar Jihoon, menatap Guanlin lamat, memastikan bahwa gadis itu paham. “Kalau aku mulai berkelahi, kau harus pergi dari sana. Cari bantuan atau apapun itu. Paham?”

Perkataan itu dibalas Guanlin dengan anggukan mantap.

“Siap, Jihoon _-eonni_!”

.

.

.

Sejak esok hari, hal pertama yang dilakukan Guanlin saat bel istirahat berbunyi adalah menuju kelas Jihoon. Diikutinya kakak kelasnya tersebut ke manapun, tak peduli jika di sana ada Woojin dan Sohye, tidak peduli jika pembicaraan mereka bukanlah pembicaraan yang dimengerti Guanlin. Selama ia berada di dekat Jihoon, selama ia tanggap membantu Jihoon jika gadis itu kesulitan, Guanlin tak keberatan.

Woojin dan Sohye mengajaknya berbincang, balas memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman. Perlahan ia seperti berada di dalam lingkaran mereka bertiga. Woojin sebenarnya ramah, dan Sohye lebih ramah lagi. Hanya Jihoon di antara mereka yang dingin, biarpun dingin di antara mereka telah mencair. Woojin akan melontarkan candaan yang dibalas Jihoon dingin (dan Jihoon terkadang mengisengi Woojin hingga yang bersangkutan memohon ampun—ia baru tahu jika Jihoon ternyata jahil juga).

Selagi Woojin berbincang dengan Sohye, tangan Jihoon menyelinap, menautkan diri dengan tangan Guanlin. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Tidak ada pandangan yang bertukar. Jihoon memilih melihat ke arah lapangan sementara Guanlin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

Hatinya hangat. Hatinya berbunga. Tiap kali berada di sisi Jihoon, Guanlin teramat senang.

.

.

.

“Hari minggu nanti, aku ada lomba piano.”

Dikatakan Guanlin pada Jihoon di tengah jam istirahat. Mereka berdua duduk di taman sekolah, bersisian, menepi di antara anak-anak yang berlalu lalang (beberapa di antara mereka menoleh dan melihat, beberapa di antara mereka berbisik satu sama lain seperti waktu itu, tetapi apa pedulinya?). Sudah terbiasa mereka berdua atas semua tatapan itu. Lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi orang lain.

“ _Eonni_ , datang ya? Ya?” Dikatakannya seraya menggenggam satu tangan Jihoon erat. Erat sekali seperti memegang tali balon—tangan itu akan lolos jika genggamannya kurang erat. “Aku—aku bisa minta supirku untuk antar jemput _Eonni_. Pokoknya tenang aja.”

Sebersikeras itu, seperti saat ia meminta _orang itu_ untuk datang (dan _orang itu_ tidak pernah datang, hingga gadis kecil itu tumbuh menjadi seorang putri). Sudah diajaknya Daehwi dan Seonho, dan Guanlin merasa tidak akan lengkap jika ia tidak mengundang Jihoon ikut serta. Jihoon telah banyak membantunya selama ini.

Dan bayang-bayang Jihoon duduk di bangku penonton, menyaksikannya secara langsung bermain piano, memeluknya dan memujinya, membuat pipinya merona merah. Dalam artian yang baik. Jihoon membuatnya termotivasi untuk bermain lebih baik lagi.

“Kuusahakan. Tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri.” Pundak Guanlin ditepuk-tepuk lembut setelahnya, bersamaan dengan senyum yang terulas. “Semangat ya, Guanlin.”

Dada Guanlin menghangat—seperti ada bunga-bunga musim semi yang instan berkembang.

.

.

.

Besok perlombaannya dan Guanlin berlatih tanpa kenal jeda.

Alunan denting-denting piano menggema di lantai satu, sepanjang malam. Tentu ia ingin menang. Namun, dibandingkan menang, ia lebih ingin menyajikan penampilan yang membekas di hati semua orang. Terlalu asyik memainkan lagu hingga tidak sadar Seonho masuk ke dalam, dengan potong-potong roti dan susu.

Tidak sadar jika malam sudah semakin larut.

“Guanlin, sudah malam. Besok perlombaanmu, kan?”

Mendengar perkataan itu, jemari Guanlin kontan berhenti di atas tuts. Dan terkejut saat menyadari angka yang ditunjukkan jam.

“Lah, udah jam dua belas?!”

“Kebiasaan banget. Lupa waktu tiap ketemu piano.” Seonho berkata seraya terkikik. Tangannya meletakkan nampan di atas meja dekat tempat duduk Guanlin. “Nih. Makan yang banyak biar badan berisi sedikit. Kurus banget jadi cewek, kayak lidi.”

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir sedikit, sebelum menerima makanan yang disodorkan Seonho. Selagi mengunyah roti, pikirannya melayang tanpa batasan. Bagaimana besok nanti? Apakah Jihoon akan benar-benar datang seperti pintanya? Benar-benar datang? Tidak seperti _orang itu_ yang tak pernah datang, bukan? Jihoon akan menepati janjinya, iya kan?

“Jihoon _-eonni_ akan datang tidak ya—?”

Seonho terdiam. Tiba-tiba teringat akan satu kalimat dari dulu kala.

 

_“Seonho,_ Gege _akan datang tidak ya?”_

 

Sudut-sudut bibir Seonho menyunggingkan senyum getir. Teringat akan suatu hal yang diucapkan Guanlin tiap kali gadis itu akan tampil di depan umum.

Kehadiran _orang itu_.

“Jangan terlalu banyak berharap.”

Persis. Persis dengan jawaban yang diberikannya tiap kali Guanlin menanyakan kabar sang kakak. Kakaknya Guanlin sudah lama pergi, dibawa sang ayah kandung. Ibu kandung Guanlin menikah dengan pria yang kini menjadi sosok yang dipanggil Guanlin ‘Ayah’. Pernikahan itu pernikahan politik keluarga konglomerat, tetapi pernikahan itu jauh lebih harmonis daripada pernikahan Ibu Guanlin sebelumnya. Ayah tiri Guanlin tidak bisa memiliki anak, karena itulah, Guanlin teramat disayang seperti anak kandung sendiri. Dimanjakan dan dituruti segala keinginannya. Hanya satu keinginan Guanlin yang tidak pernah terkabul, yaitu keinginan untuk bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya.

Keinginan yang tak akan pernah terkabul.

Bibir Guanlin mengerucut. Nadanya setengah merajuk. “Seonho merusak aja deh. Enggak lucu.”

Seperti biasa, Seonho hanya tersenyum. Seulas senyum yang cukup untuk menutupi banyak hal.

.

.

.

Guanlin tidak bisa duduk tenang.

Dari _backstage_ , ia menyaksikan penampilan peserta-peserta lomba lainnya. Semuanya bagus. Jelas saja. Hanya dua orang yang akan maju mewakili Seoul. Hanya dirinya yang mewakili sekolahnya, jelas saja beban itu bertambah berat. Berulang kali diperiksanya cermin (apakah ia cantik, apakah _liptint_ atau _blush on_ nya memudar, apakah helai rambutnya ada yang lepas dari jepit rambut), seakan yang dilakukannya adalah bertemu seorang kekasih alih-alih tampil.

Gilirannya tampil. Guanlin menarik napas dalam sebelum melangkah menuju panggung. Ketak-ketuk sepatu haknya menggema. Ditambah tubuhnya yang memang tinggi ramping, ia tak ubahnya bagai tiang berjalan. Dibungkukkannya tubuh. Diulaskannya senyum. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lai Guanlin terlebih dahulu sebelum ia duduk di depan piano.

_Fur Elise._

Jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts. Kakinya menginjak-injak pedal sustain berulang-ulang. Melalui tiap sentuhan jarinya, melalui nada-nada yang ia ciptakan, perasaan tulusnya mengalir bak sungai.

Ia harap Jihoon menangkapnya. Mengetahui semuanya.

 

(ia harap Jihoon melihat _nya_.)

 

 

 

 

 

Para penonton telah pulang. Seusai pertunjukan, Seonho dan Daehwi memeluknya erat di _backstage_. Puncak kepala Guanlin dielus-elus sang sepupu, sementara Daehwi tidak berhenti memeluknya bangga (“Hebat banget! Sumpah! Cantik banget pokoknya! Kamu yang terbaik, Lin!”). Senyumnya tak berhenti terulas, didekapnya bunga pemberian Daehwi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

 Gedung pertunjukkan telah sepi. Seonho minta izin untuk kembali ke mobil terlebih dahulu. Daehwi telah pulang. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang berdiri menunggu jemputan.

Jihoon di sana. Berdiri di depannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

“Penampilanmu bagus, Tuan Putri.”

Sebuah pujian yang membuat dada Guanlin berdebar dan lambungnya geli. Dirasakannya wajahnya menghangat, mungkin sudah merona merah dan merambat.

“ _Eonni_ ini.” Senyum Guanlin sumringah, “Kenapa enggak ke _backstage_ bareng Daehwi dan Seonho?”

“Lebih enak begini.” Dijawab dengan kedikan bahu.

“Aku seneng _Eonni_ datang. Seneng banget.” Ia bergumam riang, sebelum teringat sesuatu. “Yuk, pulang bareng? Seonho udah nunggu di mobil.”

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala, “Aku ada kerja paruh waktu.”

“Enggak apa. Sekalian.”

“Dekat sini, kok. Aku bisa sendiri.”

Ia baru akan mengajukan ajakan lebih lanjut, tetapi Jihoon menatapnya tajam. Menyiratkannya untuk tutup mulut. Membuatnya mengangguk, mengalah. Harus tahu diri. Masih untung Jihoon tidak membencinya, masih untung ia diizinkan untuk terus bersama Jihoon—keinginannya.

“Ya udah. Hati-hati ya, _Eonni_.” Saat mengatakan itu, Guanlin perlahan melangkah mundur. “Aku duluan, ya. Nanti Seonho ribut lagi kalau aku lama.”

“Iya. Hati-hati juga, Guanlin.”

Guanlin mengangguk, pipinya bersemu. Senyumnya lebar, membuat sudut-sudut bibir Jihoon turut berkedut melebarkan senyuman. Setelah itu Guanlin berbalik, melangkah menuju tempat parkir mobil di mana Seonho menunggu. Buket bunganya dipegang erat. Senyumannya terpeta dengan kekeh pelan karena terlalu senang.

Tidak mengetahui bahwa Jihoon menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan pilu.

 

 

**[ to be continued. ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise cameo hari ini: lai guanlin dari fanfiksi kid(s) in love milik yeolbaeby sebagai kakaknya fem!linlin, tentu atas izin ybs :”D tidak persis mirip dengan fanfiksi aslinya karena di-bend sesuai situasi dan kondisi fanfiksi ini. sebagai bentuk dedikasi juga karena kak dita yang bikin aku ngeship panwink sampai segininya :”)
> 
> maafin lamaaaa banget orz sidang akhirku undur-undur mulu, tapi untung dah kelar T______T ini juga kudu brainwash kepala pake lagu poco a poco biar saya bisa nulis unyu inosen T______T saya udah siap bikin 8tracks sama spotify playlist kalo dah kelar. sekalian saya mau bikin padletnya juga <3 /rajin
> 
> fastened your seatbelt because the real problem will coming in the next chapter! :”D


	3. chapter 3

Salju pertama mendarat di ujung hidung Jihoon saat ia berdiri tegak. Di bawah lampu jalan yang bersinar (biarpun belum malam, langit memang mendung), ia menunggu. Ada banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan pertokoan, tidak peduli salju yang mulai turun perlahan-lahan dan udara yang mulai dingin. Tangannya beristirahat di saku jaket selagi matanya terus bergulir mencari, menunggu.

“ _Eonni!_ ”

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Jihoon menoleh. Tangannya terangkat, melambai ke arah Guanlin yang baru saja datang. Gadis itu tergesa dan demi apapun, bahkan gadis itu tetap cantik selagi ia tergesa.

“Maaf ya, tadi jalan macet.”

Senyum Guanlin sumringah. Mata Jihoon memperhatikan bagaimana Guanlin melangkah mendekat—anggun seperti putri raja dengan bulu mata lentik dan helai-helai rambut yang tergerai. Ia tercekat. Akan tetapi, diulaskannya senyuman demi meredam semua. Mereka hari ini hendak bersenang-senang. Titik. Apapun yang terjadi.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang ingin dipastikan Jihoon. Satu hal yang membuatnya memberanikan diri mengiyakan permintaan Guanlin untuk berkeliling.

Dan satu hal yang membuatnya menyesali keputusan ini. Karena tiap kali jemari mereka bersentuh, tiap gamitan tangan dan tarikan lengan, dadanya seperti dihentak-hentak. Jihoon tertegun saat menyadari betapa halus dan lentiknya jemari Guanlin—gadis itu bak Tuan Putri dan Jihoon hanya pesuruh bau tengik. Tidak peduli larangannya, gadis itu terus membelikannya barang. _Make up_ , sepatu, baju bermerk yang bahkan tidak mampu dimimpikan Jihoon akan dimilikinya.

Guanlin menatapnya—senyumnya cerah, matanya menyipit. Gadis itu melihat dunia dari kaca prisma dan dalam biasnya, Jihoon tampak lebih indah dan lebih ajaib dari pelangi. Detik-detik berlalu lebih lambat, napasnya seakan direnggut paksa sebelum kesadaran menyentak kalau ia menatap Guanlin lebih lama dari biasanya.

Bibirnya hanya melengkungkan senyum, semata agar ia tidak terlihat begitu buruk.

 

 

 

 

 

Bahkan gadis itu menolak telepon penjemputan untuk pulang bersamanya. Alasannya, karena ia ingin teman pulang, tidak peduli itu akan membuatnya kelelahan dan kerepotan. _Ah._ Pantas saja waktu itu, Guanlin mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, lagi dan lagi. Mungkin menjadi Tuan Putri sama dengan merasakan sepi (mengingatnya membuat Jihoon instan merasa tidak enak hati).

Dan jelas saja, gadis itu terlalu senang. Senyumnya lebar. Nadanya riang. Langkahnya berjinjit tanpa peduli bahwa sepatunya berhak cukup tinggi dan jalanan tengah bersalju. Hingga ia lalai. Hingga pijakannya salah dan gadis itu terjatuh.

Ia meringis, dengan erangan nyeri lolos dari mulut. Tampak sekali matanya merah menahan rasa sakit. Jihoon tak tega, karena itulah ia kemudian berjongkok, punggung berada di hadapan Guanlin, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk naik ke atas punggungnya. Guanlin bahkan tidak mampu berjalan dengan benar. Salah salah, cederanya bisa semakin parah.

“Naiklah.”

Guanlin terdiam. Jihoon menunggu sampai ucapan penuh keraguan tertangkap telinganya, “ _Eonni_ yakin?”

“Aku kuat. Tidak apa-apa.”

Awalnya ragu. Tetapi Jihoon bersikukuh. Malam sudah mulai tiba dan cuacanya dingin dan Guanlin butuh pertolongan pertama. Kaki itu harus dilihat dan dirawat lebih lanjut—masih untung jika Guanlin hanya terkilir. Kalau lebih? Jihoon menghela napas, uap-uap putih lolos dari belahan bibirnya saat ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut. Dingin mulai menggigit perlahan. Tempat teraman di pikirannya saat ini hanya rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sini.

Tapi, ah, rumahnya, ya?

“... kalau _Eonni_ enggak kuat, bilang. Ya?”

Tidak dijawab. Dirasakannya mereka berpindah, selangkah demi selangkah. Tangan Guanlin memegang erat bahu Jihoon (dan dalam diam, Jihoon tersentak, seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya). Tetap bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa, tetap melangkah dengan hati-hati demi keamanan.

“Rumahku di dekat sini. Akan kuobati kamu di sana.” Dijeda dengan tarikan napas. Dalam hati Guanlin khawatir juga. Khawatir jika Jihoon terlalu memaksakan diri. “Tapi—jangan berharap banyak, Guanlin.”

“Kenapa memangnya?”

Jihoon tersenyum getir. Untungnya, Guanlin tak mengetahui.

“Mungkin—ada hal-hal yang tidak akan kau sukai.”

.

.

.

Dalam hati Jihoon bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya mengajak Guanlin ke rumahnya adalah keputusan yang _benar_.

Sayangnya nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur, dan Guanlin butuh pertolongan secepatnya. Dengan menebalkan muka, Jihoon membawa Guanlin ke sebuah gedung bertingkat serupa apartemen. Catnya sudah mengelupas sana sini, berganti dengan semen yang mengintip dan lumut yang perlahan-lahan menginvasi. Terlihat beberapa orang di pintu depan, membuat Jihoon memilih untuk memutar lewat pintu belakang. Rencananya adalah membawa Guanlin, mengobatinya, dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menelpon supirnya apapun yang terjadi. Lihat? Matahari sudah turun dan malam musim dingin lebih panjang dari malam-malam musim lainnya.

Langkah Jihoon kemudian terhenti di depan tangga. Nenek di sana. Tubuhnya terbalut pakaian hangat musim dingin dan ada merah sirih menghiasi bibirnya. Matanya tidak terbingkai kacamata, namun cukup jeli untuk mengenali siapa yang baru saja datang.

“Oh, Jihoonie! Sudah pulang?” Perkataan Nenek terhenti saat menatap Guanlin di gendongannya. “Itu siapa? Tumben ada yang datang selain Woojin.”

“Ini Guanlin. Dan kakinya terkilir.”

Nenek melangkah mendekat, menatap Guanlin dengan jeli. Tidak ada yang Jihoon mengerti dari tiap kerut di wajahnya dan sorot matanya. Kepalanya menunduk, Nenek menatap kaki Guanlin yang cedera. Kemudian wajahnya tersenyum, sebuah senyuman lembut.

Jihoon tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Nenek tersenyum selembut itu.

“Cantiknya. Seperti Tuan Putri.” Mata itu menatap jam, mata Jihoon juga. Sudah saatnya. “Jihoonie, sebentar lagi ramai. Bawalah Guanlin ke tempatmu. Aku akan mencarikan kotak obat dan menyusulnya. Kalau kau tidak sanggup menggendongnya, aku bisa memanggilkan Wooseok.”

Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. “Aku masih sanggup, kok, Nenek.” Tak peduli bahwa rasa nyeri telah merambat dari bahu ke punggung. Hanya untuk menggendong Guanlin sampai ke lantai atas pun, tenaganya sudah lebih dari cukup. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah sebelum Jihoon teringat sesuatu. Ada sosok yang sedari tadi luput dari pandangan.“Ibu mana?”

“Bersiap menyambut pelanggan.”

_Oh._

“Kalau Ibu ingin makan malam bersama, katakan padaku.”

Adalah hal terakhir yang dikatakan Jihoon sebelum berbalik, pergi menjauhi Nenek, menggendong Guanlin menaiki undakan demi undakan tangga. Ada kesedihan di balik pandangan mata dan senyumnya. Ada perasaan yang tidak terbalaskan.

.

.

.

“Jadi rumah bordil ini—“

Jihoon tersenyum kecut. “Iya. Ini rumahku.” Yang tidak bisa disebut _rumah_ , tidak peduli seberapa banyak kasih sayang di dalamnya, “Secara teknis aku dan ibuku menumpang. Selama ibuku bekerja di sini, aku tinggal di sini.”

Nenek telah mengobati kaki Guanlin, berkata bahwa gadis itu hanya terkilir dan beberapa pijatan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya pulih. Bibi-bibi teman kerja ibunya datang sedari tadi, membawakan dua gelas cokelat hangat, biskuit, dan tak lupa pula hadiah omelan untuk Jihoon (“Kau ini, masa temanmu langsung kau ajak ke kamar!”). Guanlin tentunya menjadi objek kekaguman hari ini, yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan kerjapan tidak mengerti.

Guanlin itu benar-benar tidak mengerti jika ia terlahir untuk dikagumi.

“Ibu _Eonni_ ... kerja di sini?”

Dijawabnya dengan anggukan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan.

“Berbeda denganmu, Guanlin. Aku tidak punya ayah.” “Ibuku tidur dengan terlalu banyak pria dan dia tidak ingat siapa yang menjadi ayahku. Dan yang kupanggil nenek—itu atasannya Ibu.”

“Aku terkejut saat tahu mereka semua—maksudku, mereka semua baik.”

Sebuah kedikan bahu. “Kau tidak bisa menilai sifat orang dari pekerjaannya dan kemaluannya, Guanlin.” Mata Jihoon kemudian berpindah pada jam dinding. Seharusnya masih ada waktu bagi Guanlin untuk pulang dengan aman. “Tunggu di sini. Aku ke bawah dulu.”

Gadis itu mengangguk, mengamati langkah telanjangnya yang menuju pintu. Jihoon menutup pintu rapat, turun perlahan melalui tangga. Setelah kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpa, ia belajar untuk tidak turun terang-terangan. Mengendap-endap, memastikan tidak ada tamu yang melihatnya, atau menyapanya, atau lebih buruk dari itu.

Kepalanya mengintip dari balik dinding di dekat tangga. Jihoon terkesiap.

Tidak biasanya. Baru jam lima dan bar sudah ramai. Menjelaskan mengapa para bibi menyalami Guanlin dengan tergesa dan mengapa Ibu tidak menjawab undangannya untuk makan malam bersama. Sebelum ada yang melihatnya, Jihoon buru-buru menaiki tangga dan menutup pintu rapat. Tangannya gemetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangannya memutar kunci dua kali. Tatap penuh tanya dari Guanlin hanya dijawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

“Guanlin, sepertinya kau tidak bisa pulang.”

“Kenapa?”

“Di bawah sudah ramai.” Ia menghela napas. Tidak ada kamar lagi untuk Guanlin—maksudnya kamar yang bersih tanpa bungkus kontrasepsi tercecer atau bau keringat bekas pergumulan, “Maaf, kamarku sempit. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, biar aku tidur di ruang tengah.”

“Aku mau tidur dengan _Eonni_!”

“Yakin? Sempit nanti.”

“Aku yakin!”

Ia memandang Guanlin dan tertegun melihat keteguhan di mata Guanlin. Setelah melihat semua ini. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuminta kasur tambahan.”

.

.

.

Makan malam mereka hanya dua mangkuk _ramyeon_ instan dengan telur setengah matang. Makanan sehari-hari untuk Jihoon, tetapi terlalu rendah untuk Guanlin yang rumahnya saja seperti istana. Bau kuah _ramyeon_ masih menyebar di sudut ruangan sekalipun mangkuk-mangkuk sudah dibersihkan. Guanlin duduk di depan televisi dengan kaki dibebat dan tubuh dibalut piyama Jihoon selagi Jihoon menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan. Bau lemon berusaha mengusir bau menyengat makanan, ruangannya terasa seperti salah satu sudut bus murahan.

Sesekali Jihoon mencuri pandang, pada Guanlin yang tampaknya terpaku dengan acara televisi (yang gambarnya diwarnai semut-semut hitam putih—lebih baik televisi menyala dibandingkan ruangan senyap dan gadis itu harus mendengar seburuk apa keributan di lantai dasar). Dalam hati ia merasa miris. Guanlin sepatutnya berada di lingkungan kerajaan, bersama para putri, ditemani cangkir teh dan dibalut sutra dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Bukan berada di sini, meringkuk di depan televisi dengan rambut kusut dan piyama yang kainnya luntur.

Bukan bersamanya.

Bukan bersama dengan Jihoon yang pantas menginjak istana pun tidak.

“Guanlin.”

Dengan panggilan itu, Guanlin mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi menuju Jihoon yang duduk di sisi.

“Kau kecewa? Aku tidak sesempurna yang kau pikir.”

Guanlin menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata, “Enggak, enggak sama sekali.” Matanya tetap bersinar, menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Bibir Jihoon meliukkan senyum getir. Tubuhnya kemudian beringsut, tegak sebelum ia mulai berbicara.

“Waktu TK, aku diolok-olok karena aku tidak punya ayah. Saat SD, aku ditindas saat semua orang tahu ibuku pelacur.” Tangan Jihoon mengelus-elus pelan punggung Guanlin yang terkejut. “Iya, waktu itu aku pernah ada di posisimu. Dengan perlakuan lebih parah. Karena itulah, aku tahu perasaanmu, perasaan Daehwi, perasaan Sohye, dan yang lainnya. Aku terlalu muak diinjak saat kelas lima. Dan saat itulah aku mulai terlibat perkelahian.”

Bukan sebagai upaya sok kuat. Melainkan sebagai upaya agar ia tidak dilumat. Bahkan tikus pun dapat menggigit kucing saat situasi sedang terdesak. Ini dunia nyata, sayang. Tidak ada ibu peri di dunia nyata. Tidak ada Santa Klaus yang memberikan hadiah bagi anak-anak baik di dunia nyata. Jika kau tidak berusaha, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun.

Itu adalah kenyataan pahit yang dipelajari Jihoon sejak umurnya enam tahun.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Ia lebih memilih berpura-pura menyaksikan acara televisi (yang tidak begitu menarik—siapa juga yang ingin melihat para artis berlaku bodoh di depan televisi? Hanya orang dungu yang tega mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri di hadapan seluruh orang di muka bumi). Terkadang, hal terbaik adalah membiarkan percakapan itu tergantung tanpa kelanjutan. Tidak ada pertanyaan. Tidak ada borok demi borok yang akan terkuak.

Mungkin hanya dirinya yang berpikir demikian. Guanlin kembali membuka percakapan, tidak peduli bahwa pandangnya menyiratkan ia tidak ingin kembali ditanyai.

”Eonni, pernah dengar istilah _‘kintsukuroi’_?”

Kepala Jihoon terangkat sebelum menggeleng lemah.

“Artinya, memperbaiki dengan emas. Itu seni Jepang.” Mata Guanlin menatapnya, mata itu teduh dan tenang. “Ketika mangkuk keramik pecah, seniman Jepang akan menyatukan pecahan-pecahan itu dengan pernis emas atau perak. Menyulap mangkuk pecah menjadi mangkuk yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya.”

Di satu sisi, pikirannya terpukau akan orang-orang yang merelakan butir-butir emas dilebur dan disatukan dengan porselen. Di satu sisi, pikiran skeptisnya menyerang dengan, orang mana yang merelakan emas digunakan untuk menyambung keping demi keping porselen buruk rupa? Bibirnya terkatup selagi pikirannya berulah. Guanlin tidak perlu mendengar ini, tidak perlu sama sekali.

“Karena tiap retak dan cacat sebenarnya indah. Itulah arti _kintsukuroi_.” Lagi, mata Guanlin mencari mata Jihoon. Kali ini mata Jihoon yang menghindar, bersembunyi dari penyelidikan. “Manusia juga begitu. Aku dan Jihoon _-eonni_ juga begitu.”

Genggaman tangan Guanlin hangat dan nada bicaranya lembut. Akan tetapi, Jihoon tetap merasa tak jauh berbeda dari keping-keping mangkuk yang pecah berserakan tanpa ada tangan pandai besi yang berniat menyatukannya.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa diingat Jihoon dari masa kecilnya hanya lenguhan ibunya dan lenguhan pria-pria asing, bau anyir keringat campur baur di udara. Mayoritas didengarnya dari dinding tipis rumah bordil, sampai suatu waktu, Jihoon kecil melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur saat ibunya dan pria asing bersetubuh. Ia tidak melihat apapun, tapi telinganya mendengar hingga detil terkecil dan kepalanya menjadi bajingan dengan merekamnya terlalu baik.

Sejak itu, pandangannya pada lelaki berubah.

Beberapa pemuda menyatakan perasaan cinta mereka dengan malu-malu. Beberapa mengambil langkah berani untuk menyentuh. Dan tiap kali ia membayangkan akan bersentuhan dan bermesraan lebih sering dengan seorang lelaki, lenguhan dan geraman itu kembali bergaung di kepala, membuat perutnya bergolak.

Saat kabar ini didengar ibunya, ibunya berkata bahwa ia hanya sakit dan semua akan baik-baik saja nanti. Jihoon tidak sakit. Tidak ada yang sakit dari mempunyai preferensi romansa dan seksual yang berbeda, bukan? Ia hanya tidak tertarik pada lelaki. Ia hanya bergidik jijik tiap kali ia membayangkan disentuh lelaki secara intim. Hanya sebatas itu. Mengapa ia dibilang sakit? Mengapa ia harus diobati sementara ia tidak merasa bahwa ia sakit?

Apa yang harus diobati? Membayangkan ia dipaksa berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki hanya agar ia berhenti menyukai perempuan membuatnya semakin jijik dan semakin muak.

Mengapa orang-orang menatapnya jijik seakan ia sehina tumpukan sampah di tong?

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon tidak tidur malam itu. Matanya hanya menatap Guanlin yang terlelap tanpa peduli bahwa ia tidur di tempat tak layak dan di bawahnya ada berpasang-pasang manusia bertukar peluh dan liur. Guanlin yang cantik, dan akan selalu cantik. Bahkan dalam balutan piyama Jihoon yang warnanya memudar dan hiasan mainannya sobek pun, Guanlin tetap cantik.

Dan ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tampak secantik ini tak peduli dalam sirkumtansi apapun ia berada? Mungkin karena Tuhan menuliskan kata _‘cantik’_ selagi menciptakan Lai Guanlin. Cantik bagai Tuan Putri. Tidak tersentuh. Tidak lekang oleh waktu. Tidak membuat seluruh orang berhenti memuja dan bertekuk lutut.

“Guanlin.”

Perkataannya memecah hening malam. Perkataan yang tidak ditujukan pada siapa-siapa.

“Kenapa kau selalu mendekatiku? Kenapa kau mendekatiku di saat aku menjauhimu?”

Helaan napas kasar kemudian. Jihoon kemudian memejamkan mata. Tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah, tidak bisa menerka-nerka juga apakah tindakannya benar. Ia sudah mencoba menjauhi Lai Guanlin sebelum ia semakin terseret. Entah Guanlin yang terlalu tidak tahu atau terlalu dungu menariknya kembali terjerat.

Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok Lai Guanlin yang berdiri di depan piano, memainkan lagu, dengan rambut yang digelung dan wajah yang bersemu? Tiap kali jemari gadis itu menyentuh tuts, seakan ada cahaya kunang-kunang yang lahir dan terbang di sekitarnya, bercahaya temaram, memoles kecantikan Lai Guanlin dengan bias-bias cahaya.

Hal terindah yang pernah Jihoon saksikan seumur hidup.

“Kau membuatku tambah jatuh. Ini semua salahmu.”

Hal yang telah berubah menjadi racun alih-alih madu.

.

.

.

”Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melindungimu, Jihoon.”

Di hadapan pria itu, Jihoon menunduk. Seakan jemarinya dan gurat-gurat di kayu meja lebih menarik perhatiannya ketimbang Minhyun Si Guru di hadapannya. Kehabisan kata-kata, pun tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan sebagai alat perlindungan. Posisinya sudah sulit. Kalau saja tidak ada Jisung Si Perawat, atau Pak Guru Minhyun yang juga memegang saham di sekolah ini, mungkin ia sudah diminta untuk pergi dari hari pertama.

Karena apa? Karena itulah yang akan mereka lakukan pada orang-orang yang tidak ingin mengikuti aturan mereka, bukan?

Dan Jihoon salah satunya.

“Aku tahu.”

“Kamu masih saja mengambil peran sebagai Atlas.”

“... kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi, kan?”

Pak Minhyun masih tersenyum (dan ia penasaran mengapa ada orang yang tahan selama itu tersenyum). Mungkin telah memaklumi seperti apa murid didiknya yang satu ini. Tiada pekan tanpa berbuat salah (atau dianggap salah) dan dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Tiada hari tanpa terluka. Tiada hari tanpa mempertahankan pendirian.

“Jihoon, begini. Aku tahu jika kamu selalu berusaha melindungi yang lain.” Suara Pak Minhyun terdengar lembut bak madu. Minhyun menarik napas, “Tapi, pikirkan keadaanmu juga. Kamu tingkat terakhir. Biarpun nilaimu selalu bagus, masih ada kemungkinan kamu dikeluarkan atau ijazahmu ditahan. Kau masih beruntung, berteman dengan Nona Muda Keluarga Lai. Jika Nona Muda itu tidak memohon dan memberikan uang, kau sudah dikeluarkan.”

Matanya membulat. Ia tahu jika Guanlin ikut campur dan memberikan uang untuk menutup mulut beberapa orang yang menggunjingkannya (yang setengah berhasil setengah tidak, itulah akibat dari menggantungkan harapan pada orang dengan iming-iming uang), tapi ia tidak tahu jika Guanlin melakukannya hingga _sejauh ini_. Tahu dari siapa? Jihoon tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Woojin dan Sohye, bahkan pada ibunya sendiri.

Bibir bawahnya digigit bersamaan dengan kuku-kukunya yang menghujam telapak tangan. Kesal? Kesal pada Guanlin? Dibandingkan kesal, Jihoon lebih merasa malu. Apa-apaan semua ini? Mengapa Guanlin melakukannya?

Mengapa ia tidak tahu apa-apa?

“Aku tidak pernah meminta Guanlin menolongku.”

Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti lirihan.

Mata mereka bertatapan lurus. Bibir Minhyun mengulaskan senyum hangat. Seakan pria itu baru saja melihat Dunia Jihoon terbentang luas di depan mata dan baru saja mempelajari semua dalam satu kali pandang.

“Aku tahu.”

 

**[ to be continued. ]**

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry. i’m not feeling well mentally and i have to keep my mind busy with stuffs, many stuff. update berikutnya akan keluar setelah saya selesai sidang akhir (mungkin februari tapi doain aja hehe). masih rahasia apakah cuma satu chapter atau sampai tamat sekaligus. just consider it’ll be a suprise. makasih banyak :”>


End file.
